The Pharaoh's Return
by Helina
Summary: *Ch.3 UP* Mistress 9 and Wicked Lady re-surface, teaming up to return Pharaoh 90 and finish what was started.
1. Prologue

**The Pharaoh's Return**  
A Sailor Moon Fan-Fiction by: Helina  
Date: May 2003  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Notes: Here's the beginning of my fan-fic, hope you like the idea. Enjoy! ^_^  
  


I. Prologue 

**  
*****

****_Many years have gone by since Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 were defeated by the powers of the Sailor Scouts. But little did they know, a renewed Pharaoh 90 was seeking the one who banished him into the depths of the Negaverse…_

***  
  


"Oh Artemis, isn't it wonderful having to lie around the house all day and not worry about any Negaverse scum?"  
"Oh yeah, but with Mina constantly bawling over cute guys on soap operas, it hard getting a decent nap."  
"I know what you mean." Luna stood up from Serena's bed and perched up onto the windowsill. She and Artemis had been lounging in Serena's room while Serena and Mina went shopping. "I guess now we can be ordinary housecats hanging around the house all day."  
"Ordinary talking housecats." Artemis corrected, perching up next to Luna. The two sighed.   
"Oh look, here comes Rini." Luna said, watching the young pink-haired girl race into the house.   
"Luna, Artemis, hi!" Rini hopped onto Serena's bed and grabbed a small pink rabbit on the pillow. She tossed it into the air and laughed.  
"How was your day Rini?" Luna asked.  
"Oh it was great!" The girl replied cheerily. "I went to the park and played with some friends from school and ate some ice…" **_stomp_**_  
_"What are _you_ doing in here you little runt?" Serena stood at the door with two arms full of shopping bags.   
"You're not the boss of me." Rini replied, still tossing the rabbit. Serena marched in towards her.  
"You know you're not suppose to be in my room touching my stuff. Now give me that!" She tried to snatch the rabbit but Rini grabbed it quickly. Rini then hopped off the bed and stood at the doorway. She stuck her tongue out at Serena and ran off. "That brat!" Serena exclaimed.   
  


* * *  
  
"Daddy I'm home!" Hotaru cried running into the kitchen. Dr. Tomoe wiped his hands on his apron and picked up his little girl. "Mmm, something smells good." Dr. Tomoe smiled.  
"Yup, we're having my homemade vegetable soup, would you like to help?" Hotaru nodded and went to get her apron. She ran through the hallway and passed a mirror on the wall. A woman with long black hair appeared, and then disappeared. Hotaru took a few steps back and looked at it.  
"I could have sworn I saw a lady in that mirror. Heh must've been my imagination." The little raven-haired girl skipped back into the kitchen and helped her father with dinner.   
  
After dinner, Hotaru went up to her room and turned on her table lamp. She sat on her bed and grabbed a book on her nightstand and started to read. She giggled at humorous parts of the story. As she flipped the page, the light from her table lamp started to flicker. Hotaru looked up at the ceiling where strange shadows began to float around. The light continued to flicker and the shadows began to race around Hotaru's room. Frightened, Hotaru got up from her bed and headed for the door, but it slammed shut. Hotaru frantically turned the doorknob, but she was locked in. She leaned against the door and watched the shadows fly around and howl. Hotaru was about to scream, but before she could, the shadows gave out one last howl and vanished. The light also stopped flickering. Hotaru breathed in heavily and looked around. She walked away from the door towards her bed. Everything seemed to be normal. Just then, Hotaru began to hear the sound of evil laughter, getting louder and louder. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. _Poor little weak one._ Said a voice. Hotaru jerked backwards. The laughter continued_. We could have been invincible. We could have gotten rid of this pathetic planet!_ An image appeared on the mirror on Hotaru's vanity. Hotaru jolted at the image. It was the lady from the hallway mirror.  
"Wh-what do you want?" Hotaru stammered. She stood frozen staring at the mirror.  
"To finish what I started!" The image burst through the mirror and went straight into Hotaru. Hotaru screamed and collapsed once the image completely entered her. The lady's maniacal laughter continued into the night.  
  


* * *  
  


Knock knock  
  
Serena groaned.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Hmm? What time is it? Why are people bother me at this hour?" Serena popped her head out from under her covers and looked at the clock. "9 AM! I'm not supposed to get up for another 3 hours!"  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Serena get up!" Rini shouted from outside Serena's door.   
"Give me one reason why I should!" Serena shouted back.  
"You promised you would take me and Hotaru to the street festival today, now get up!" Rini walked away and stomped down the stairs. Serena got up and stretched.   
"I really wish festivals would start in the after I've had 12 hours of sleep."  
  


The streets downtown were filled with people laughing and having fun. There were games, food, magic acts, clowns, and music. The sights and sounds amazed Hotaru and Rini. They won stuffed animals from games, got balloons from clowns, ate hot dogs, and watched a magician perform some magic tricks. "Serena come on, quit lagging behind!" Rini and Hotaru raced to get ice cream. Serena slowly trudged behind.  
"Why must they have so much energy and drag me out to a place that involves so much walking?" Serena sighed.  
"Hey Serena!" It was Serena's best friends.  
"Oh hey guys!"  
"What are you doing out so early? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Raye joked.  
"Rini dragged me out to the festival."  
"It can't be that bad, have some ice cream." The five of them went to get ice cream and caught up with Rini and Hotaru in the park.  
"Isn't this festival great Hotaru?" Rini asked, licking her strawberry ice cream. The two of them sat by the pond, watching the ducks.  
"Oh yes, it's wonderful." Hotaru replied, licking her vanilla ice cream. _The fun will end soon enough._ Said a voice.  
"What's that?" Rini asked.  
"What's what? I didn't say anything." Hotaru replied.  
"Oh." The two continued to enjoy their ice cream.  
  


When the festival ended, Serena and the gang walked home as the sun began to set. Rini and Hotaru were up ahead laughing and running. "Serena!" Rini called out. "Is it ok if I walk with Hotaru to her house?"  
"Ok kiddo, just remember to go straight home, I don't want mom to worry." Serena and her friends turned the corner as Hotaru and Rini raced down the sidewalk. Rini laughed when she reached the front steps of Hotaru's enormous home.  
"Ha! I beat you Hotaru!" The front door opened. Dr. Tomoe greeted Rini.  
"Rini, it's good to see you, would you like to come in?" Rini bowed.  
"Hi Mr. Tomoe. Sorry, but I have to get home before Serena finishes the cake mom made for dessert. Bye Hotaru!" The little pink-haired girl raced off and headed home. Hotaru waved goodbye and walked inside the house.  
  


* * *  
  


Rini went to bed early after eating three slices of chocolate cake. She got home in time before Serena could grab the first slice. Rini fell fast asleep and dreamed of being at an amusement park.   
  


In her dream, she was riding on the Merry-Go-Round, the Roller Coaster, and the Ferris wheel. She then got ice cream and started walking towards a new ride. _Enjoying the sweets? _Said a voice. It was the same one from the festival but different from the one Hotaru encountered. _Don't eat so much or you'll get a tummy ache and mommy won't like that._ It began to laugh. Rini stopped in her tracks. _Mommy hates it when you eat too much sweets, she gets angry when you don't listen to her!_ The sky began to turn black. Rini dropped her ice cream. _Mommy tells daddy and daddy gets angry too. Now they're BOTH angry at you! _The voice continued to laugh, louder and louder.  
"No!" Rini cried. "Mommy and Daddy both love me!" She covered her ears to block out the hideous laughter. She began to cry. Her cry unleashed her crescent moon on her forehead. The light from the crescent moon shot into the dark sky. The voice stopped laughing. _Stop it! Stop your annoying cry! Nobody likes a crybaby! _A loud boom shook the surface. Rini stopped crying and her crescent moon vanished. A woman with long pink-hair and a black outfit appeared in front of Rini. Rini stepped back and fell to the ground. She stared at the woman.  
"Who are you?" Rini said, scared.  
"Don't you recognize me?" Said the woman, who was the one taunting Rini. "I'm you, you little twerp, the REAL you. Wiseman had woken me from inside your soul. I could have destroyed your petty planet, but no! That retched Sailor Moon had to fill your mind with memories of goodness. So guess what? I'm back to fill that worthless goody-two-shoed mind of yours and take back what was lost!" The woman floated up and flew straight into Rini. Rini screamed and woke up. It was early morning and Rini was terrified from the nightmare. She looked out the window. She could faintly see her reflection. The image of the woman from her nightmare appeared as her reflection. Rini rubbed her eyes and the image was gone. _  
  
_

* * * *


	2. Black Poison Mist

**The Pharaoh's Return**  
A Sailor Moon Fan-Fiction by: Helina  
Date: May 2003  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.   
Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter. Hope you stick around 'til the end. ^_^  
  


II. Black Poison Mist 

**  
*****

_Mistress 9 has somehow been revived and has entered the body of Hotaru Tomoe once again. What evil plan has she cooked up and why aren't the Sailor Scouts out to stop her?_

***  
  


Serena roared with laughter as she turned the next page of a comic book. She had been reading Raye's comic books at the temple for most of the afternoon. "Serena!" Raye exclaimed from outside. "Keep it down in there! You're scaring away the visitors!"   
"Oh, sorry Raye, but I can't help it, these comics are just way to funny!" Serena continued to laugh hysterically. Some girls who were praying looked at Raye and left.   
"Sorry about her!" Raye called out after them. "She's not usually here all the time." Raye's voice trailed. _Who am I kidding? _Raye thought, clenching her fist. _The only time she leaves is when she's finished reading every issue for the hundredth time!_ A delivery boy came up the front stairs carry a package.   
"Delivery for Miss Raye Hino!" he called out. He handed Raye the package. Raye thanked him and walked in the temple. Serena was on Raye's bed and stopped laughing when she saw the package.  
"Is that another package from Chad?" Serena asked. Raye nodded and knelt down on the comic-book-covered floor. Serena got off the bed and joined her. Raye opened up the package and picked up a note that lay on top of a teddy bear and a box of chocolate. Raye read the not out loud.  
"Dear Raye, how's it going? Here's a bunch of stuff from my last performance.  I'm heading off to perform at a kid's birthday party some where in another continent, so don't expect another package from me anytime soon. Chad."  
"Aww, you're so lucky having a rock star boyfriend." Serena said, opening the box of chocolate.  
"Chad's not a rock star. His manager only signed him up because Chad was able to sing 'Three Blind Mice' backwards perfectly," Raye turned away from Serena with her nose in the air. "And he is not my boyfriend!"    
"Yeah but you _looooove _him, don't you Raye?" Serena began to laugh.   
"No I don't, and quit hogging the chocolate!" Raye blushed as she tried to grab the box of chocolate from Serena. Serena just laughed and shoved the chocolate into her mouth.

***

Hotaru lied on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her head was aching earlier so she decided to rest. She got up and sat on the chair at her vanity. She picked up a brushed and gently brushed her hair. She smiled at her reflection. Her reflection reflected Hotaru's emotion but suddenly dripped into blackness. The image of the long black haired woman appeared. Hotaru jumped out of the chair, making it fall backwards.   
"Hotaru Tomoe." The woman said, grinning. "I can't believe a weakling like you survived the ordeal of my existence, especially when my existence was inside of you."   
"What are you talking about?" Hotaru had not learned about the evil that had once taken over her. The woman briefly explained.  
"You see, I am Mistress 9, I am nothing more than pure darkness. I came to this pitiful place in search of the pure heart crystals. They would have allowed me to release Pharaoh 90 and bring total destruction to the universe. I used your body to travel around and got my minions to gather the energy needed. But sadly, the grimy Sailor Scouts and that despicable Sailor Moon foiled my plans. With their power I was banished and was thought to be gone forever." She gave out a laugh. "Those fools, they will never learn that darkness will prevail!" She continued to laugh. "Now, the time has come to begin the first step in bringing the end." Hotaru screamed as darkness surrounded her. The darkness made Hotaru transform in Mistress 9. The renewed evil gazed at her reflection. Her evil grin broke the mirror. "Let's start with a little nap, shall we?" She raised her arms out in front of her with her palms facing up. "Black Poison Mist!" A dark mist appeared from her hands and began to grow. She laughed as the mist filled the room. It seeped through the crack of the door and filled the hallway quickly. Dr. Tomoe went to check on Hotaru but encountered the poison. He screamed as the mist entered his airways and knocked him unconscious. The mist made it outside and was growing rapidly. People all around began to fall into unconsciousness. The mist had taken up a third of the city and continued to grow.

***

"Hey, anybody home?" Lita called outside the temple. Raye poked her head out.   
"Oh, Lita, how's it going?" Raye stepped outside, dragging a hysterical Serena behind her.  
"I see Serena's been reading your comic books again." Said Amy, who appeared behind Lita. Raye sighed.   
"At least she isn't stuffing her face with sweets." Said Lita.   
"Actually…" Raye held out an empty box that used to be filled with chocolate. Amy and Lita sighed.   
"Hey everyone!" said Mina, coming towards them. "What are you all doing out this late?"  
"Late?" Amy said and looked at her watch. "But it's only 5:30, the sun doesn't set for another hour." Everyone looked at the sky. It was almost pitch-black.   
"Hmm, maybe it's an eclipse." Lita suggested.   
"No, an eclipse wouldn't make the sky _this_ black." Amy explained.  
"Hey what's happening to all those people down there? Raye exclaimed. People were falling down as the Black Poison Mist made way into their system. The girls watched as the mist reached closer towards them. Serena stopped laughing to see what was going on.  
"What is that?"   
"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about it." The girls screamed as the black mist knocked them out.

By now, the whole city had been engulfed in this Black Poison Mist. Everyone living organism was knocked out into a deep sleep. 

***

Rini was at home taking a nap when the Black Poison Mist was released. She was pleasantly having another dream about ice cream when the poison hit. 

In her dream, darkness filled all around and Rini became scared. She didn't know what was going on and could not wake up. She called out for help and ran in the darkness, but no one was there to help her. She was alone.  
"Mommy, daddy! Serena! Help me!" She began to cry. The long, pink haired lady appeared in front of her.  
"Small lady." She said. "What's the matter? You need help? Oh that's too bad, 'cause no one will help you! Not ever!"   
"Stop it!" Rini screamed. "What do want from me?" The woman bent down to Rini's height.  
"I'm Wicked Lady, your true identity." Rini's eyes widened. Wicked Lady laughed a little. "I need you to get me outside of your little mind so I can destroy every living being on the face of the planet!" Wicked Lady had remained inside Rini for many years. She never really disappeared. She had been locked up inside Rini until she could build her true powers and break free. These powers Wise Man never discovered. "Now Small Lady, it's your turn to feel how it's like to be locked up inside a person's mind!" Wicked Lady grabbed Rini by the collar and released a strong powerful energy that surrounded the two. Rini screamed and woke up from Mistress 9's Black Poison Mist. She sat up in her bed. Her eyes were heavy and still closed. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were dark and solid. Rini closed them and opened again slowly. Wicked Lady was sitting on Rini's bed; Rini was gone. 

****


	3. Only Room For One

**The Pharaoh's Return**  
A Sailor Moon Fan-Fiction by: Helina  
Date: June 2003  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.   
Author's Notes: Changed the rating from G to PG. The fight I envision doesn't seem G rated. Enjoy! ^_^  
  


III. Only Room For One 

**  
*****

_The Black Poison Mist unleashed by the evil Mistress 9 has put everyone including the Sailor Scouts into a deep sleep. Will Mistress 9 be stopped before the poison engulfs the whole planet? And what's this? Wicked Lady has emerged from little Rini's body with something sinister up her sleeve._

***  
  


Wicked Lady rose from the bed to examine her rejuvenated body. She smiled evilly as she felt the power of darkness surge through her. "Yes," she said excitedly. "My power has awakened. Now, it's time to rid this disgusting planet and demolish those pesky Sailor Scouts." She looked out the window and saw a darkened city full of evil. Wicked Lady burst through the glass and looked beyond the horizon. She could faintly see where the evil was coming from. She glared deeply. "Who besides me dares to bring darkness on the occasion of my return?" Wicked Lady set forth to the origin of the black mist.   
  
***  
  
Mistress 9 is seen hovering above Hotaru's house. She had broken through the roof to see her masterpiece in action. She laughed evilly. "The first step of my plan to bring Pharaoh 90 is almost complete. Only in a matter of minutes will the whole planet be having the nap of their life." She continued to laugh but stopped when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around. "Who are you and why have you not fallen into the poison of my mist?" Wicked Lady hovered a few feet away.  
"Heh, evil doesn't work against evil."   
"Is that so? So I suppose you're here to take over the planet too, huh?" Mistress 9 turned back around. "Well you better change your plans because I was here first."  
"No you weren't. I know who you are. You're that retched Mistress 9 who was too weak to overcome the powers of the Silver Moon crystal." Mistress 9 moved quickly and appeared face-to-face with Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady smiled and crossed her arms. "Yes I saw it all. I was there, inside that pint-size princess Sailor Mini Moon, also known as Rini." Mistress 9's eyes widened and she jolted backwards. Flashes of memories began forming in her mind. They were images of her (Hotaru) and Rini, laughing and having fun. Mistress 9 grabbed her head in pain. Wicked Lady looked at her with puzzlement. The images flashed more quickly, flashing images of Rini's heart crystal being taken out of her body and the look on her face as she fell into unconsciousness. _Rini. _Said Hotaru. _Rini, can you hear me? Rini. Rini please help me! _Hotaru's voice echoed as the images blindly moved inside Mistress 9's head.   
"Stop, stop it!" Mistress 9 cried out in pain. She held her head tightly, her face angered and helpless. She breathed heavily. "Rini." She said softly. Wicked Lady looked at Mistress 9, surprised. Mistress 9 looked at Wicked Lady. An image of Hotaru's face flashed on Mistress 9's face. "Rini help me!" Wicked Lady froze. _It's Hotaru! _Said Rini's voice in Wicked Lady's mind. _She's alive and inside Mistress 9, I have to help her!  
_"No!" Wicked Lady shouted, shoving Rini's voice aside. "You will not take hold of my mind you runt!" Mistress 9 stopped crying in pain and let go of her head. She stood upright and faced Wicked Lady. Her expression turned into a dark anger.  
"You, you started this. You had to bring up that child inside me." She clenched her fist. A dark energy formed around it. "You will not interfere with my plans again!" Mistress 9 bolted at Wicked Lady, and wrapped her hands around Wicked Lady's neck. Wicked Lady struggled to break free, but Mistress 9 had strong hold on her. "Hmm, looks like you won't get a chance to destroy the planet after I'm finished with you."   
"N-not if I can help it." Wicked Lady slashed Mistress 9's abdomen with her nails, then slashed her in the face. Mistress 9 let go of Wicked Lady's neck. "You haven't seen my true powers." Mistress 9 looked at Wicked Lady angrily. "I never got a chance to show Wiseman and those Sailor Scouts the potential I had. That stupid Sailor Moon had to fill my memories of goodness and bring me back to that runt form." A dark energy swirled around Wicked Lady. "But now that I've accumulated my power throughout the years, I can now seize forth the destruction I was meant to cause. Unfortunately, I happen to have ran into you and your stupid mist that not only knocked out the whole planet, but ruined my chance of marvelling my destruction."  
"Y-you've got such a big mouth for a pint-sized-pink-haired infant." Mistress 9 said, easing from the pain. "Now, I'd love to chat, but you're in the way of my plan of bringing back the almighty Pharaoh 90."  
"What? You're trying to bring back the evil you failed to bring when you first appeared?" Wicked Lady smiled. "Ha! What makes you think you'll succeed this time? Let alone you've got that weakling child inside of you. If you ask me, I think I'm better suited for the job." Mistress 9 clenched her fist and boiled with anger.  
"You're gonna be sorry you crossed the line of Mistress 9." Mistress 9 raged towards Wicked Lady with a pummelling blow to her face. Wicked Lady was shocked and angered. She attacked back with another slash to Mistress 9's abdomen. Mistress 9 backed up in pain. _Stop hurting Rini! _Cried Hotaru. "Stop talking to me!" A strong wave of dark energy formed around Mistress 9. She lunged forward and attempted to grab hold of Wicked Lady's neck, but Wicked Lady stopped her. Mistress 9 blasted a ball of energy from her hand towards Wicked Lady's head, but Wicked Lady dodged it. Mistress 9 blasted another one and it grazed Wicked Lady's shoulder. Wicked Lady pushed Mistress 9 and sent a blast of her own. Mistress 9 vanished and reappeared behind Wicked Lady. She fired an electrifying blast that shredded the back of Wicked Lady's dress.  Her back was revealed burnt and bleeding.   
_Stop fighting! We have to save Hotaru! _Cried Rini. "No! Hotaru is no more!" Wicked Lady angrily turned her head. Mistress 9 came towards her and kicked her to the ground. Wicked Lady stormed back up and gave Mistress 9 an uppercut and then attacked her with a back kick. She then fired a dark energy ball that caused Mistress 9 sailing across the sky. Wicked Lady stopped her in motion by grabbing her throat.  "I told you, your power is no match for mine." She drove her knee against Mistress 9's abdomen. Mistress 9 jerked forward in agony. "Either you stand down, or I make you forget you decided to pick a fight with Wicked Lady." Mistress 9 had to think fast.   
_It's obvious that child inside me weakened my abilities. _She thought, holding her stomach. _I can't fail again, not when I'm so close to ridding this planet. _She looked up at Wicked Lady, who was smiling proudly above her. "Wicked Lady, let's not let those goody-two-shoes inside of us overpower darkness. It's only making us weak."  
"You mean, making _you_ weak, not me. My dark powers are far more greater than yours."  
_Is that so? _Mistress 9 grinned. "Help me Rini, please, I need your help." She spoke using Hotaru's voice. Wicked Lady looked surprised. "Please Rini, you've got to help me. You have to help all of us, we _need _you."  
"Hotaru?" Wicked Lady's eyes became soft. "Hotaru, I…" She scrunched her eyes. "No!" she said angrily. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." She opened her eyes and threw a blast of dark energy towards Mistress 9. The blast sent Mistress 9 falling towards the ground. Wicked Lady dropped down and stood a few feet away from Mistress 9. She angrily prepared another energy blast. But just as she was about to release it, Rini's voice popped into her head. _Stop! Don't hurt Hotaru!_ She cried. _She's my friend, and I won't let you hurt her!_ "Grr…stop it! I've had enough of your interference!" _No! Let me out! Let me out of here!! _Rini's cry angered Wicked Lady. Mistress 9 got up and watched as Wicked Lady raged with anger.   
"I-I told you, we have to work together, t-to stop the good from overpowering the evil." She walked towards Wicked Lady. "Our combined power will not only bring back Pharaoh 90 and bring destruction to the whole planet, but bring destruction to the whole universe!" Wicked Lady thought for a moment.  
"Yes," she said, staring eye-to-eye with Mistress 9. "Evil will prevail." She raised her hands into the air and a black energy from body bolted to the dark clouds. The clouds stormed angrily, and the Black Poison Mist became stronger and thicker. Mistress 9 and Wicked Lady grabbed their heads in pain.   
"W-what are you doing?"   
"Destroying the goodness within." Rini and Hotaru's voices cried out in pain and horror. Their cries echoed through the darkness and vanished.       
****  


End file.
